Furniture is commonly used by people to make a room or living space fit for one or more particular uses. Furniture includes items such as tables and chairs. Chairs are commonly used for supporting people sitting on the chairs. Tables are commonly used to support objects placed on the tables, such as food, drink, and other objects.
Some rooms or other living spaces can have a limited amount of space. Bulky and awkward furniture items can provide challenges in such living space, which can reduce the comfort and function of the living space. This can be especially true when the living space is filled with numerous furniture items.